warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crouchfoot
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |postdeath=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Crouchpaw |warrior=Crouchfoot |mentor=Gorsetail |app=Songpaw |livebooks=''The Forgotten Warrior, ''The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, The Raging Storm, Tawnypelt's Clan, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions |deadbooks=Unknown }} Crouchfoot is a ginger tom. Crouchfoot is a WindClan warrior that has served under Onestar's and Harestar's leaderships in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Crouchpaw was mentored by Gorsetail. He earned his warrior name, Crouchfoot, after the Great Battle and was distrustful of the Dark Forest trainees. He mentored Songpaw. History In the Omen of the Stars ''The Forgotten Warrior :Crouchpaw and Larkpaw are announced as new WindClan apprentices at a Gathering. Only WindClan cheers for them, as Onestar had picked an unfair fight with Firestar shortly before, due to the fact that WindClan had thought they had seen a ThunderClan warrior in their territory. Ivypool thinks how sad it is that their special moment where they are recognized by all the Clans was ruined due to their leader. The Last Hope :When Jayfeather is attacked by Dark Forest cats, Crouchpaw is on the WindClan patrol that finds him. As Gorsetail helps him up, Crouchpaw asks what he's doing, and calls Jayfeather the medicine cat that murdered Flametail. When they escort Jayfeather back to the border, Crouchpaw and Nightcloud hang back, distrusting the ThunderClan medicine cat. Owlwhisker calls back to them, telling them to go and hunt. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : He is now mentor to Songpaw. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :He is now a warrior by the name of Crouchfoot. Returning from the monument to their fallen Clanmates, Gorsetail mutters that it isn't fair that while they mourn their Clanmates, Onestar is fine with traitors staying in the Clan. Crouchfoot protests that most of them didn't try and kill their Clanmates and turned against the Dark Forest when they knew what was really going on. :After the half-moon meeting of the medicine cats, Kestrelflight explains his vision to WindClan. While they debate what it means, Harespring brings up the topic of weird happenings in the tunnels, with Hootpaw saying it was ghost cats. His voice afraid, Crouchfoot asks if it could be the Dark Forest cats, coming to get their revenge for losing the Great Battle. Onestar says that it isn't ghost cats, but may be some of the animals who live in the tunnels, causing Crouchfoot look relieved at his leader's point. Onestar has decided to send a patrol to explore the tunnels and asks for volunteers. Crouchfoot mutters that if they might be fighting Dark Forest ghost cats they should send Breezepelt. White stoats are discovered to be living in the tunnels and Nightcloud goes missing after she and Breezepelt are attacked. Crouchfoot volunteers to join Crowfeather's patrol to search for her. Breezepelt volunteers as well, and Crouchfoot objects that he doesn't have to, however, Breezepelt is insistent. :Heathertail goes into the tunnels without the others, and Crouchfoot, along with the rest of the patrol go after her. As they go deeper, they see flashes of white and hear the stoats chittering cries. Crouchfoot meows that this is mouse-brained and they could be heading straight into an ambush. A stoat leaps at Crowfeather, and Crouchfoot and Larkwing drag it off. Crouchfoot rakes his claws down its side and it flees. As Crowfeather and Larkwing drag Breezepelt back down the passage, Crouchfoot is in the rear, slashing his claws to drive the stoats back until they reach the moor. Breezepelt goes back to save Heathertail, and Crowfeather meows that they must go after him. Crouchfoot and Larkwing exchange an anxious glance, then nod and stand a little taller. :After Heathertail is safe, Crouchfoot wonders if they actually were stoats, exclaiming they were all white. Later, Crouchfoot suggests Breezepelt is taking Nightcloud's absence so badly because he knows he could have done more to save her. During Nightcloud's vigil, he declares she showed courage when she went into the tunnels, then begins an argument when he adds she was abandoned there. At the next battle against the stoats, Crouchfoot and Gorsetail are seen chasing the retreating ones as they disappear into the shadows. Crouchfoot joins in with his Clanmates as they call out against Breezepelt. After a battle, he is licking his paw where a claw was torn away and says he still can't believe the stoats are white, and Whiskernose suggests they might be ghosts after all. After Kestrelflight meows that's nonsense, the two exchange a look, but don't respond. Bramblestar's Storm : Squirrelflight's Hope : In the ''Novellas ''Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Author statements *Kate has called Crouchpaw black on her blog, but within the series, all books have labeled him ginger. Mistakes *He is not listed in the allegiances in The Last Hope despite being made an apprentice in The Forgotten Warrior. Character pixels Quotes External links * * Notes and references de:Kauerfußru:Малоногfi:Kyyryjalkafr:Patte Vive Category:Males Category:WindClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:Crowfeather's Trial characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Tawnypelt's Clan characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:Mentors Category:The Silent Thaw characters